


Page 62

by hangeisms (Zan_n)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, More characters to come, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality Crisis, They/Them Pronouns for Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zan_n/pseuds/hangeisms
Summary: "open your heart to more people. let more people into your life."Hange meets a guy in their history class and something draws them in, maybe it was their grandma's words of wisdom or maybe it was just him, but they want to be close to him. Thanks to a textbook, their eyes meet, and neither of them wanted to be apart.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Hange grinned as Nanaba strode the bathroom wearing the yellow turtleneck and blue jeans picked by Hange this morning. “You look cute!”

Nanaba rolled her eyes and scoffed, but still smirked. “This tradition is easily the best one we’ve created. Your turn.” Nanaba pointed to the pile of clothes she picked out for her roommate. “I see you went shopping over summer break.”

“I didn’t go shopping, I was given a bunch of gift cards, which I handed to my mom who then went to pick out clothes for me.” Hange couldn’t help but smile while Nanaba laughed at their explanation as they walked to the pile, picking up the shirt, pants, socks. “I’ll be back.” 

“Don’t take too long. Nifa and Ilse are probably waiting for us at this point.” Nanaba called as Hange walked towards the bathroom. 

“Not my fault a certain someone wanted to do up her makeup to impress her tall boyfriend!” Hange turned, laughing as Nanaba stuck her tongue out. Hange closed the door behind them, their smile falling as they sighed. 

They turned to the mirror and adjusted their glasses. Leaning against the sink, Hange took a deep breath. “Here we go.”

Today was the first day of classes at Paradis University. Hange’s starting their sophomore year, majoring in biology. This year was the first full year they would be dorming with Nanaba, a friend they made last year during English class. 

The plan was to meet up with the other girls they were in the unit with, Ilse and Nifa, and go to breakfast together before going off to class. However, this couldn’t take place until the tradition that Nanaba and Hange created last semester took place. 

The tradition was simple: Nanaba and Hange would pick each other’s outfits for the first day of classes. Of course, there were limits; nothing goofy or embarrassing—this was college, not high school. Gone are the days of humiliating your friends as a joke. Hange came up with the idea after they had a hard time finding something to wear. 

_Hange looked at the shirt Nanaba picked out and shook their head. “God, Nanaba, you have bad taste.”_

But despite her roommate’s bad taste in fashion, Hange still thought it would be a cute way to bond and grow closer. 

This time, Nanaba didn’t do too bad. The worst part of the outfit was definitely the fake collar, but the brown sweater made up for it. Hange knew it was cozy because it was the same sweater they wore when they met Nanaba for the first time. A bit of nostalgia bright a small amount of comfort, Hange hugging themselves tight for a moment before going back to getting dressed. After putting onblack pants, Hange was ready to go. 

Hange picked up the brush that was sitting on the counter and pulled their hair out of the ponytail, brushing through it a few times before tying it up again. “Okay, I’m ready!” They called out as they flattened and scratched their shirt, trying to get rid of the wrinkles and whatever lint and hair had already settled on it.

“Let’s see it!” 

Hange stepped out of the bathroom and grinned, laughing when Nanaba wolf-whistled. “Oh, please. It’s not _that_ great. The fake collar is a bit much.” 

Nanaba punched Hange’s arm lightly and smirked. “Says the one who owns it in the first place. Let’s go see what the girls are up to.” 

“Hopefully they’re ready now.” Hange picked up their backpack and adjusted their glasses again. “Do I look okay? I’m not sure about the wire frame.” 

“Would I ever lie to you?” Nanaba looked over her shoulder, bag on the same shoulder. “Come on. Stop worrying.” 

Hange closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Of course they _knew_ they didn’t look bad but it’s the just first day of class jitters. 

They’ll subside. Just some breakfast. 

“Hange!” 

They looked up and smiled. 

“Why are you still standing there?” Ilse put her hand on the door frame. “Are you okay?” 

Hange smiled at their little cousin. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just some nerves.” They looked at Ilse’s outfit, jeans and a blue argyle sweater. It complimented her tanned skin and freckles. And Hange loved her hair, one side always tucked behind one ear. “You look so cute!” 

She looked away and rubbed her cheek. “That’s what everyone else said.” 

Hange put their backpack on and rushed over to Ilse, hugging her tight. They lifted her off the ground, squeezing her. “Because it’s true!! You’re so cute!!”. Ilse squeaked. 

“Hange! It’s too early for this!” Regardless, Ilse put her arms around Hange’s neck. 

Hange set Ilse down. “Alright. Let’s kick some ass today.” 

She nodded, smiling gently. “Let’s do it.” 

“Come on, you two! I’m hungry!” Nanaba yelled, already halfway out the door. 

“Okay, coming!” Ilse took Hange’s hand and ran down the stairs with them, catching up with Nifa and Nanaba as they walked to the cafeteria. 

“Wait!” Nifa stopped walking before they got inside. “We should take a picture! I know it’s corny but a first day of class picture is still cute!” 

“Oh my god that’s a great idea! Especially since we’re all in the same unit. I’m bad at taking photos and my phone sucks, but I’ll think of a great caption!” Hange pulled Nanaba and Ilse aside before they could protest. The four found a spot with flowers on some bushes. 

Nanaba sighed. “This is so corny.” 

“Shut up and enjoy the moment, Nana!” Hange put their arm around her and grinned, making a peace sign. Ilse put her head against Nifa’s to get in the frame, and Nifa took a few photos. “This is gonna be such a cherishable moment. We’re gonna look back and be so grateful that we took this photo. Maybe we should print it!” 

“Hange, we can discuss what we can do with this while eating.” Ilse pulled Hange’s hand, pulling them towards the cafeteria. 

***

“Oh, Hange,” It was just Hange and Ilse now. Hange was walking Ilse to her English class. “Grandma texted us.” 

“Of course she did.” Hange pulled their phone out. “Let’s see her words of wisdom.” They laughed which earned a snicker from Ilse.

_“Hange, my grandchild. Today is another milestone day. Open your heart to more people. Let more people into your life._

_Also, take care of little Ilse for me._

_-Grandma”_

Hange snorted. “Of course.” 

Ilse looked at them. “What did she say?” 

“Let more people into my life. What about you?” 

“Put myself first.” 

Hange hummed as the two stopped by a door. “You’ll do great.” 

Ilse nodded. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye bye.” Hange watched Ilse walk into the classroom and sighed. “All grown up, aren’t you?” They shook their head before walking towards their classroom.

***

Hange had no idea why they signed up for a 9am class. Or, why they let their advisor convince them that a 9am was a good idea. But, here they were.

They weren’t expecting their class to be in a lecture hall. It was one of the recently renovated classrooms. The tables all connected, outlets under the desk, and chairs that a person would slide into rather than pull out. Students entered from the back of the class. 

Hange settled for the front row, second to last seat on the end of the table. Hange’s got glasses, but in a room this big and wide, it would be better to be closer. And even where they were, the projector was still far from their seat. 

The professor entered the classroom from the door near Hange’s seat. “Good morning, class. We’ll start in a few minutes.” 

“Wonder how you go that way…” Hange looked the door next to them and bit their lip. ”If I could enter the class that way, I wouldn’t have to walk past all these people.” they whispered before reaching into their backpack, grabbing the thick textbook and notebook.

The class started. Hange couldn’t keep their eyes off the projector. The professor talked about everything the course would entail; from the false king to the Coup d’état, the rise of the true family, and then the formation of a government. 

Right as the professor pulled out the syllabus, a person opened the door next to Hange’s seat.

Hange turned, probably like the whole class did.

He was a short pale man with short black hair, a leather jacket with black jeans. He had nothing on his person. 

Hange quickly looked away. _Oh god he’s handsome. Raise your standards, Hange. Why is it that a man can just stand there with a leather jacket and you’re ready to—_

“Um, excuse me? Who are you?” The professor stared at the intruder, hand on her hip. “Are you a student or something?” 

“A student.” He answered simply. His voice was deep which stunned Hange and the other students.

“Oh, and you’re about,” the professor looked at her wristwatch. “Thirty minutes late to class. And looking at you, doesn’t look like you’re even prepared for class.” 

He shrugged. 

The professor scoffed. “You have anything to say for yourself? Or are you gonna waste my time? You can go ahead and turn around and leave my classroom if you’re going to be _that_ kind of student. I’m not teaching rebellious kids like you who act like this is a joke. I want to teach people who are eager to learn. Don’t waste my resources. You’re not worth it.” She turned back around.

Those words were all too familiar to Hange. They gripped the table as the memories invaded their mind.

_“You’re so needy, Hange. I don’t know how your mom handles you at home.” The teacher sighed as he went through the grade book._

_Hange paused, before looking at him again. “What do you mean?”_

_“You got all these pronoun needs, these needs for notes, extra time, all this special treatment, medicine, then you need all this extra help, along with this mental illness stuff, and you’re always sick and always falling behind. You’re just wasting everyone’s time. It’s such a burden. You could just be homeschooled like we all suggested but you insisted, so here we are.” The teacher pointed to one of the boxes. “You got an A on the assignment. I told you to stop worrying about it. You’re wasting my time with this worrying and anxiety stuff.”_

Hange squeezed their eyes shut before opening them, taking off their glasses briefly. When they put their glasses on again, they looked over and was surprised to see the “rebellious” student sit next to them. Hange’s eyes widened slightly but they quickly looked at the front of the classroom again. 

“If you want to succeed in my class, be on time everyday. If you have any issues with attendance, let me know ahead of time.” The professor continued talking about the syllabus. 

The entire time, Hange thought about ways to talk to the guy next to them. Introduce themself? Ask for his name? Tell him they could share a textbook? Sympathize with him? There were a lot of ways to try to talk to him. 

Part of Hange didn’t want to talk, but the other part of Hange wanted to. It’s always nice to make a new friend. 

No. Hange has decided. They’re going to talk to talk to him. There’s something about him. They managed to steal a quick glance. He was slouched in the chair, messing with a pen on the table. He’s harmless. 

“Okay, students. Turn to page 62.” The professor glanced at the student and Hange’s direction, Hange taking it personally even though it wasn’t directed at them specifically. 

Hange looked in the textbook and turned to the proper page before pushing the book between the two, looking at the professor. The professor had been watching the whole time. She turned away as soon as she made eye contact with Hange. 

Hange looked at the guy and both their eyes met. 

His small blue-gray eyes drew Hange in. There was just something that felt...right. Their heart skipped a beat just for a second, just for the moment they held eye contact. 

He pulled his gaze away first, and Hange looked at their notebook, grabbing their pen before taking notes. Neither of them looked at each other for the rest of the class.

The end of class came. Students were packing up. “Don’t forget to grab your syllabi!” The professor said, leaving them on the table before exiting the classroom. 

Hange watched as their seat-partner left without a word or their syllabus, leaving through the stairwell. This was their chance. They quickly grabbed an extra syllabus and left through the same way.

“Hey!” Hange called for him, barely catching up. He’s a fast walker, but Hange, not so much. 

The guy stopped and turned around. The two looked at each other, still many steps away from each other. Hange tried to catch their breath, but then smiled and held up the syllabus. 

“You forgot to take a syllabus.” They walked towards him and handed it over. “I’m Hange, by the way.” _Nailed it_. Hange celebrated that introduction. 

He looked at the paper for a moment and then looked at Hange. “Why?” 

Hange’s smile softened. “Don’t worry about why. Will I see you in class on Wednesday?” 

He looked at the paper for a few seconds and put it down. “Name’s Levi.” He turned and walked away.

Hange couldn’t stop smiling as they walked out the building. As they walked across campus, they approached a stop sign. They heard a motorcycle come down the street. They looked and as it passed them, even with the helmet, they swore they made eye contact with Levi. Hange’s heart stopped for a second again. 

“Grandma, this is what you meant, isn’t it?” Hange shook their head and chuckled to themself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to touch a bit more on anxiety here, so there isn't as much Levihan but there's some hints dropped that may or may not be important. ;)

“This is fucking college, not high school. Are you  _ kidding me _ right now? Do they live on campus?” Nanaba yelled, pacing back and forth in Ilse and Nifa’s bedroom on Monday night. 

“Nanaba, it’s not a big deal.” Ilse shook her head, laughing nervously. “You don’t need to get in trouble on my behalf, I promise!” 

“Who’s getting in trouble?” Hange walked into the room, towel around their neck. “I come out the shower and Nanaba’s yelling.” Hange looked around. 

Nifa sighed. “Ilse had an unfortunate encounter with old classmates.” 

Nanaba glanced at Hange. “Beyond unfortunate. I know security on this campus.” She turned back to Ilse. “Give me their names, Ilse. First and last.” 

“Wait, wait. Nana, calm down.” Hange put their hand on Nanaba’s shoulder, now looking at Ilse. “What happened?” 

Ilse’s eyes widened, she looked at Nifa and Nanaba, then down at her hands. “I...I can’t talk about it again.” she stuttered and quickly threw her hands over her ears and curled up on the bed. “I’m sorry I just can’t.” 

Hange looked at Nifa and Nanaba. “I got her, guys.” 

Nifa nodded and followed Nanaba out the room, Nanaba closing the door behind her. 

Hange sat on Ilse’s bed. “It’s just us right now.” 

“I thought I wouldn’t see them again.” Ilse sobbed. 

“See who? Honey, you gotta give me details. Come here.” Hange opened their arms and let Ilse hug them. “Who hurt you?” 

“My ex and my old friends. They stole my journal last year, they read it to the whole class,” Ilse struggled through every word, running out of breath and gasping and stuttering. “And they’re here now, they’re in my classes, they know I live here.” 

Hange stiffened, absentmindedly rubbing Ilse’s back. “They’re not gonna hurt you. Not on our watch.” Hange took Ilse’s hand. “When you’re ready, we’ll talk to Nanaba and Nifa. We’ll make a plan, we’ll make sure you get here safely so no one hurts you, okay?” Hange pulled away and held Ilse’s face. “You hear me? No one is hurting you.” 

Ilse nodded and tried to hug Hange again, but she turned away and started coughing heavily. 

“See all of this panicking isn’t good for you. Let’s do some breathing exercises, okay? Come, come here.” Hange waited for Ilse to relax before beginning to bring her down from the high.

* * *

Hange entered their room after leaving Ilse and Nifa’s room, Nifa and Nanaba looking at them right away. 

“She’s on the phone with her mom. But it gives me a moment to just catch you guys up.” Hange closed the door behind them and sighed. “Her safety is priority.” 

“I agree. Which is why I need names.” Nanaba sat up. “Because, god forbid, if  _ anything _ happens and we can’t reach her, we need to know who is responsible. College is another level now.” 

“I know, I know. But you were scaring her. She’s just really fragile. I know you wanna protect her and beat their asses just like I do but she’s just not that kind of person. So we’ll just make sure we keep her safe. She’ll never leave the dorm or enter the dorm by herself.” 

“Well that’s easy,” Nifa said. “Especially since we’re in the same room and in the same major. I’ll just drag her around or something.” 

“Is she a party girl?” Nanaba looked at Nifa, then Hange. 

Hange chuckled, nearly laughing. “My little Ilse asked if we could watch movies because she doesn’t want me to get too drunk at parties. Wouldn’t catch her dead at any of those, thankfully.” 

“Well, then you’ll be here when me and Nanaba are out.” Nifa giggled, Nanaba joining her laughing. “And lunch?” 

“If she doesn’t mind sitting with me and my friends, she can eat with me. Otherwise I wouldn’t mind finding time to sit with her.” Nanaba shrugged. “Anything for her. She’s a sweetheart. I don’t wanna see her hurt.” 

“Yeah.” Nifa looked at Hange. “We’ll do anything to make sure she’s safe.” 

Hange smiled and put their hand over their heart, sighing. “Thanks, guys. That...means a lot to me.” 

* * *

“You didn’t tell me about your first day!” Nanaba took her shirt off and turned to Hange. “You meet anyone interesting?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Hange bit their lip. “This guy who sits next to me in my history class.” They climbed into bed, taking off their glasses. 

“Oh snap, Hange looking at a guy! Do tell!” Nanaba smirked and sat on her own bed. 

“I mean,” Hange blushed. “All we did was share a textbook and exchange names.” 

“Okay, sharing textbooks and exchanging names! Up next, arranging dates! Nice work, Hange! Soon you’ll be like me and Miche, strolling along campus—“

“We just met today, don’t get too excited!” Hange laughed. “I mean, he’s attractive and stuff but men like him definitely have girlfriends or boyfriends already.”

“Attractive! When was the last time you said someone was attractive? Was it when you called me attractive?” 

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Hange scoffed. “He came into class late—“

“A bad boy!”

“And the professor was so mean, she literally said that he wasn’t worth it. It reminded me of when I was in high school.” 

“Was he attractive before or after the professor scolded him?” 

“Before, I—Wait, what?” Hange turned to Nanaba. “Not the point!” 

“Sounds like you’ll be dreaming about this mystery guy. What’s his name?” 

“Ugh, his name’s Levi, okay! Now leave me alone.”

Nanaba hummed and lied down. “Hange’s got a crush on a bad boy named Levi~”

Hange rolled their eyes. “Enough.” 

“Just saying~” she laughed at Hange. “Goodnight!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

* * *

Tuesday went without incident. Ilse made it through the day safely, not even spotting the previous bullies once that day. 

“Hange?” 

Hange looked up from their textbook, turning to the door. “Ilse? What’s up?” 

Ilse walked over to Hange and bit her lip, inhaling deeply before speaking. “I just wanted to say thank you for helping me last night.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that, silly.” Hange poked her stomach and smiled when she squeaked. 

“But I want to! The breathing exercises we did really helped me.” Ilse smiled shyly. “I’ve tried a lot of things to help me calm down but that one worked the best. I feel like you should be some kind of like, therapist or something.” 

Hange laughed and hugged Ilse. “You’re too kind. But it’s no problem. If you need anything you have me, Nifa, and Nanaba. We’re all here for each other. It’s alright to lean on others for help.” 

* * *

Wednesday came, Hange barely ate breakfast. They watched the clock, then watched Ilse as she ate and wrote in her notebook. They bounced their leg and bit their nail. 

“You in a rush, Hange?” Nanaba winked, Nifa snickering in between bites of her food. 

“I’m not  _ in  _ a rush, thank you very much. I am just not that hungry.” Hange shook their head.

Ilse looked up and turned to Hange. “You don’t have to walk me to class if you’re in a hurry!” 

“Don’t listen to them.” Hange shook their head and kicked Nifa’s foot under the table. “They just like to be bullies sometimes.” 

“I think it’s great that you have a crush on someone, Hange. You just have to make your next move.” Nifa giggled and pushed Hange’s shoulder lightly. “I wish you could see the look on your face right now. You’re very eager to see Mister Mysterious Guy right now, we can tell.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Hange put their hands on their cheeks and groaned. “Do you think he’ll even be there today? What if the professor scared him off?” Hange dropped their hands on the table. “What if I never see him again!” 

“Okay, now you’re being dramatic.” Nanaba reached across the table and flicked Hange’s forehead. “You’re gonna go in there, you’re gonna be you, you’re gonna make an impression, and you’ll leave him stunned. That’s just the Zoë charm.” 

“Hopefully you don’t scare him off.” Ilse picked her head up and closed her notebook, smirking. 

Hange gasped. “Not you too, Ilse!” Nanaba and Nifa burst into laughter, Hange joining in with Ilse. Then the four cleaned their mess and exited the cafeteria. 

“See you guys later.” Nanaba and Nifa went their separate ways, leaving Ilse and Hange together. 

Ilse smiled at Hange. “You got this, Hange. That boy’s not gonna know what hit him.” 

Hange ruffled Ilse’s hair, much to her disdain. “I hope you're right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be a lot more Levihan focused so I hope y'all are ready. I would like to dive into other topics like depression, gender identity, sexuality, and things like that which is why we see characters like Ilse and Nifa and Nanaba, and soon others. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hange had only been sitting at the table for a minute or two when Levi arrived. Hange took a deep breath and waited for him to sit down before turning to him. 

“Good morning!” 

Levi turned to them and looked away. 

Hange realized he had a bag today. Even him with a bag was attractive. _I can’t stop staring. Especially at his side profile. He has the cutest nose._

Levi scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the notebook he pulled out. He felt Hange’s eyes on him. He just knew they were staring. Were they waiting for a response? “...morning.” 

Hange’s eyes widened and they turned away quickly, covering their mouth. _Oh my god he responded, I wasn’t thinking he would respond. I forgot how deep his voice was. How am I supposed to have a conversation with him when his voice is that attractive like his face?_

Levi glanced at Hange, noticing they were looking away. He didn’t have a real chance to look at them last time, but something about them drew him in. Was it their skin that looked so soft? Their nose that he took interest in? How those stupid glasses sat on their nose maybe? Although Hange’s hair looked greasy, he had the urge to grab their ponytail and undo it to run his fingers through it. But while looking at their hair, he saw the tips of Hange’s ears become red. He looked at their cheeks again, also red. Are they _blushing_? 

Levi tore his eyes away, scoffing as quietly as he could. All he did was greet them. And they get all shy like this? 

“Students! Good morning!” The professor came into the room, throwing the textbook onto the table. “Today’s gonna be a fun class.” 

Some of the students started mumbling. Hange turned to Levi and shook their head, Levi making a sound along the lines of a snort, before turning back to the front of the classroom.

“I personally love working in groups! I love getting to know other people, I love seeing who is and isn’t putting in the work. It really shows me who will and will not succeed. So, go ahead and pick someone to work with. Then open your textbooks, page 64, and do the review questions. Good luck.” 

Hange’s heart skipped a beat. Group work. 

Levi sighed, grabbing Hange’s attention. They turned to him. “Well, you heard her.” 

Hange smirked. “Who said I wanted to be your partner?” Levi raised his eyebrow which made Hange chuckle. “Page 64?” 

“The hag is staring at me.” Levi said quietly. 

“Stop looking at her. Let’s just do this damn thing so she has nothing to say.” Hange looked at the questions on the page before looking at Levi whose attention was still on the professor. “Hey,” they poked Levi with their pen. 

Levi flinched and looked at Hange. 

“Don’t pay any attention to her.” they said softly. “Let’s just work on this.” 

Levi’s eyes widened slightly for a second then he looked at the textbook. 

Hange leaned in and read the questions. “These aren’t too bad.” 

“This whole class is bad.” Levi turned the page and skimmed through, pointing to a sentence. 

“Then why didn’t you drop it?” Hange wrote down the answer to the question before reading the page to find the next answer. 

Levi stayed quiet, writing down what Hange pointed at. He sighed. “I wanted to.” 

Hange looked at him, meeting his eyes. “What stopped you?” 

Levi opened his mouth to speak, then looked away. “Why am I even telling you any of this?” 

For a second, Hange wished Levi had said it was because of them. But it was delusional to feel that way. 

“I mean, clearly something brought you back and I doubt it was the professor or the class.” Hange whispered before looking away, rubbing the back of their neck. “Unless you need this class to graduate or something, I don’t see why you should torture yourself.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, looking at Hange only to see the back of their head. He reached over and tugged on their ponytail, trying not to make any noise when Hange spun around frantically with their hands on their head. 

“What was that for!” Hange shouted in a whisper. 

“Payback for earlier.” 

They couldn’t stay mad, even though his grab was tougher than he probably thought it was. This just proved that he was more than what he tried to appear to be. 

They rubbed their head right where their ponytail started, and smiled shyly, turning back to the papers. “Is she watching us?” 

“Probably, but who cares if she is?” Levi resumed writing, not looking at Hange. 

Guess I should take my own advice, Hange thought to themselves. 

The rest of class was silent, neither of them making silly remarks or joking around. 

Class ended. Finally. 

“Hange Zoë, I would like to speak to you.” The professor said as the students were packing their bags. 

Hange’s chest tightened. Why? Was it because of them and Levi’s behavior? 

Levi groaned. “See you, four eyes.” He left through the front door, Hange now alone in the classroom with the professor.

“Why?” The professor approached Hange and sat on the table. 

“Why what?” Maybe it wasn’t about—

“I think we both know what this is about, Zoë.” She looked at Hange. “I saw how he treated you today.” 

“We were just having fun, it wasn’t anything harmful.” They shook their head. “I know we should’ve been more focused on the assignment and that’s my fault but—“

“Stop taking the blame. He’s the problem, not you. You’re a bright student with a bright future. I don’t want to see you get involved in boys like him, I don’t want to see you get brought down by guys like him. I know you’re an adult but I’m just warning you. Those types of guys only want two things: money and sex. He’s not here for an education, he’s here to pick up someone and get into bed with them. He’s not the first person I’ve seen do it, he won’t be the last. But I certainly won’t sit back and watch him take advantage of you.” 

“He’s not…” Hange tightened their grip on their backpack. “You’re wrong.” 

“You seem like the type of person to want to see the good in everyone but don’t waste your time. Him and guys like him aren’t worth a damn. Focus on yourself. Get your degree and get out of here.” The professor stood up, walking back to her desk. “That’s all I have to say.” 

Hange exited the lecture hall, hands balled in fists while fighting back tears. The memories were pushing their way back into Hange’s mind. They tried to focus on the environment. Around them were people’s footsteps, some louder than others. Voices in different pitches and volumes and languages, passing by Hange as they walked through the halls. There wasn’t really a smell, despite the amount of people that scattered through the hall. 

_“Students like that—“_

No. 

_“People like you—“_

No.

Hange hurried out the front door. The dorm. They’re going straight to the dorm. Fuck eating, they decided. They pulled out their phone, ready to send a text to Nanaba. But they stopped walking and rubbed their head. 

That professor was surely wrong. Levi just isn’t that kind of guy. She was wrong, Hange knew it. Levi could barely hold a conversation, he was awkward. And, at least to Hange, it didn’t seem like money was important to Levi. 

They finished their text to Nanaba and put their phone away. The sun was trying to make its appearance through the clouds. 

Hange chuckled softly and walked toward the nearest bench and sat down. They felt a tear fall down their face. “Damn it all.” 

“What did she say?” 

Hange’s eyes widened as they turned to their left. “Levi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. So, this is the last chapter of page 62...because I'm rewriting it! It's going under a new name as well, so this fic is going to be marked as complete once I finish the rewrite of the first few chapters. Thank you for all the love for this story, I'm so excited to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @hangeisms . Leave some feedback idk. Hope y'all enjoyed. :)


End file.
